Heavy in your arms
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: "Dans ses yeux il ne voit qu'un abîme. Elle est perdue entre ces draps, entre ses bras. Elle tombe, en chute libre, une fois encore. Mais cette fois-ci il veut plonger avec elle. Il connaît trop bien ce désespoir. Il ne l'a que trop vu dans ses yeux. Il refuse de le laisser s'installer une nouvelle fois." Mira/Laxus, OS (peut-être two-shoot), Label SPPS.


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cet OS se déroule à un moment non défini, Mirajane et Laxus sont en couple depuis au moins trois ans, libre à vous d'y placer où bon vous semble dans la chronologie. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cet OS. Je gribouillais quand j'ai eu l'idée et j'ai été surprise d'en venir à bout en trois petites heures. Je ne pense pas que ça soit fameux mais j'ai quand même eut envie de le poster, allez savoir pourquoi. Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, même (et surtout) si vous n'avez pas aimé que je puisse l'améliorer (et m'améliorer) ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous o/

* * *

Une odeur de sang. Franchement, Laxus avait déjà connu plus accueillant lorsqu'il rentrait quelque part, et surtout chez lui. Habituellement Mira était là pour le prendre dans ses bras, se laisser couler dans une étreinte qui valait tous les « tu m'as manqué du monde ». Elle lui demandait comment s'était passé la mission. Il lui demandait des nouvelles de la Guilde. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de prêt à manger dans la cuisine, la bonne odeur d'un de leurs desserts favoris pour lui chatouiller les narines. Il faisait bon, il y avait une douce chaleur. Lorsqu'on lui demander ce qu'était un foyer pour lui, c'était à ça qu'il pensait.

La lacryma faisant office de chauffage est éteinte et la température est glaciale sans elle. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes et un silence de mort règne. Et puis cette odeur de sang. Comme une promesse. Promesse de mort.

Laxus ne réfléchit pas. Il entend le bruit sourd de son sac qui tombe sur le sol. Ses chaussures qui couinent alors qu'il monte les escaliers quatre à quatre sans qu'il n'ait prit la peine de les retirer. A cet instant il n'entend pas les réprimandes de Mira qui lui rappelle qu'il ne doit pas ramener de la terre à l'intérieur, surtout alors qu'il vient de marcher dans un mélange de neige et de boue. Que c'est chiant à nettoyer. Non il ne l'entend pas. Parce que justement, Mira n'est pas là pour le lui dire.

Son souffle est court lorsqu'il arrive à l'étage, ses sens sont en alerte. Il cherche. Il écoute. Et puis il entend, enfin, avec soulagement presque les sanglots. Parce qu'elle est vivante. Et puis la réalisation le frappe et il se précipite vers la pièce d'où proviennent les sons étouffés. Parce qu'elle pleure.

Laxus a vu bien des choses depuis qu'il est devenu mage de rang S. Des corps mutilés, rongés par l'acide. Des plaies qui suppurent parce qu'elles n'ont pas été traitées. Des têtes tranchées qui roulent au sol. Du sang. Du sang. Du sang partout. Du sang qui tâche ses mains et qui le réveille la nuit en sursaut. Laxus connait l'odeur du sang, il la reconnait de loin. Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver en poussant la porte de sa maison. Encore moins à ce que sa femme en soit à l'origine. Mais bon, apparemment on ne peut pas tout prévoir.

Parce que Mirajane est là.

Prostrée.

Brisée.

Son regard est vide.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Et elle git là, sur le carrelage froid. Recouverte de sang.

Elle avait mis une robe blanche aujourd'hui. Une des préférées du Laxus. Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Tout comme il ne lui a jamais dit à quel point le blanc lui allait bien. Il n'avait pas envie d'être trainé devant l'autel suite à un compliment de trop. Mais il était sûr qu'au fond, elle savait. Qu'elle l'avait mise pour lui. Parce qu'il rentrait ce soir après une mission d'une semaine.

Mirajane semble frissonner. Pourtant ses yeux perdus dans le vague, on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne ressent plus rien du monde extérieur. Que rien n'y personne ne peut plus l'atteindre.

Laxus était rentré comme un fou dans la salle de bain, manquant de faire sortir la porte de ses gonds en l'ouvrant à la volé. Et il l'avait cherché des yeux avec un sentiment d'urgence avant de se jeter sur elle et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il se force à calmer sa respiration. Elle n'a rien, il l'a vérifié avec frénésie plusieurs fois. Le sang qui la recouvre ne lui appartient pas.

Mirajane va bien. Ce simple constat suffit à le faire se sentir vivant. Il la serre contre son torse sans obtenir aucune réaction de sa part. Il caresse ses cheveux emmêlés et murmure des paroles que lui-même ne comprend pas et qui n'ont surement pas de sens. Ce n'est pas grave. Le ton seul de sa voix suffit, n'est-ce pas ? Elle semble fermer les yeux et s'abandonner contre lui. Il sent les larmes à travers sa chemise. Il sent le sang poisseux sur ses mains. Pas le sien. Pas le leur. Celui de qui ?

Il regarde autour d'eux et se fige. Cligne des yeux et la regarde à nouveau. Elle tremble, ses paupières sont closes. Comme si elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Comme si elle était en train d'essayer de se persuader que tout était un rêve. Il regarde ses jambes, recouvertes du tissu imbibé de sang.

Sa main tremble lorsqu'il l'approche de son ventre. Il s'attend presque à ce qu'elle se débatte, qu'elle éloigne sa main, qu'elle le morde, qu'elle se referme sur elle-même et se roule en position fœtale. Mais non, rien de tout cela. Mirajane a les yeux fermés. Mirajane tremble de froid et de fatigue. Il pose sa main sur son ventre.

Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'attendait. Après tout, même avant ça il était trop tôt pour percevoir un mouvement, c'était futile d'essayer de vérifier son état en posant simplement sa paume pour essayer de ressentir quelque chose. Un signe de vie. Un « je suis encore là ». Mais il n'en a pas besoin. Parce la lèvre tremblante de Mirajane lui dit tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

Il enfouit sans visage dans ses cheveux, dans son cou et ferme les yeux lui aussi. Ils restent comme ça un long moment sans bouger. Mais il la sent frissonner. Il entend ses sanglots. Alors il ne peut tout simplement plus rester immobile. Il passe un bras sous ses jambes et la soulève tendrement avant de la poser avec précaution dans leur baignoire. Il la lâche et la sent se tendre. Comme si elle le suppliait de rester. Il caresse sa joue et embrasse ses lèvres.

« - Je reviens mon amour. »

Sa voix est rauque, il ne la reconnait presque pas. Mais c'est aussi pour que Mirajane essaie de se détendre. Il ouvre le robinet et règle la température de l'eau avant de la laisser couler. Il se retourne vers le coin de la petite pièce carrelée de bleu ciel où Mirajane se tenait lorsqu'il l'a trouvé. Il agit comme un automate sans réfléchir, sort du linge de bain d'un des tiroirs et entreprend de nettoyer. D'effacer le sang. Mais il sait que cette saleté ne part pas aussi facilement. Qu'il y en aura toujours, au moins pour Mira. Au moins pour lui.

Il a presque finit de nettoyer lorsque l'eau atteint un niveau qui lui semble acceptable. Elle est teinté de rouge et les cheveux blancs de Mirajane y flottent avec laissé-allé. Il ferme le robinet et entreprend de lui retirer sa robe. Il prend mille précautions, comme si la peau de la jeune femme était à vif. Une fois défaite du vêtement elle a l'air encore plus vulnérable. Encore plus brisée.

Il jette la robe trempée et tachée de sang dans le coin où s'entrepose les serviettes blanches qui lui ont servi à nettoyer le sol et le pan de mur où elle s'était appuyée. Il comprend qu'essayer de lui faire prendre un bain alors qu'elle était encore recouverte de sang n'était pas forcément l'idée la plus brillante qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il fait s'évacuer l'eau et s'empare du pommeau de douche pour la rincer avant de recommencer à faire couler l'eau.

Cette fois-ci plus de sang. Enfin, presque. La moindre touche de rouge l'insupporte. Il se saisit du savon et d'un gant. Rouge. Putain de rouge.

Ils avaient emménagé ensemble deux ans plus tôt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il « l'aidait » à prendre un bain. Mais il était bien loin de toutes les pensées qu'il avait pu avoir alors. Il la voit s'abandonner dans l'eau chaude. Les larmes ne coulent plus. Elle ne tremble plus. Désormais le seul froid qu'il reste est au fond de son âme. Et Laxus sait qu'un peu d'eau chaude et ses bras ne suffiront pas pour ça.

Il la sort de la baignoire et fait s'évacuer l'eau. Il l'enveloppe dans une serviette propre et essore ses cheveux blancs. Il la porte jusqu'à leur chambre et la glisse sous les couvertures. Il l'embrasse sur le front et lui promet de revenir vite. Il retourne dans la salle de bain. Rouge. Avec des mouvements rageurs il prend la robe et les serviettes et descend jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il le jette impitoyablement. Il prend une pause pour regarder autour de lui. Il a le vertige. La terre tourne. Mais elle tourne dans le mauvais sens. Il faudrait revenir en arrière. Il voudrait revenir en arrière. Pendant un instant il se laisse aller à un propre sanglot. Il recouvre ses yeux d'une de ses mains calleuses.

Et puis il entend comme un bruissement dans les couvertures à l'étage. Il déglutit et jette sa tête en arrière un instant, regardant le ciel comme en implorant les dieux de ce monde de lui accorder la force suffisante.

Mirajane ne dit rien lorsqu'il pousse la porte de la chambre. Elle le regarde. Les yeux vides. Et pourtant il a l'impression qu'elle voit tout, que son regard vient de le transpercer. Il s'approche du lit d'où elle le voit sans vraiment le regarder. Il caresse sa joue et elle incline son visage pour accueillir sa main, paupières mi-closes.

Elle relève les yeux vers lui. Elle n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Pas besoins d'un son. Elle est déjà dans ses bras, serrée contre son torse. Alors, faisant corps avec sa chaleur elle s'autorise encore une fois à laisser couler les larmes. Il pleure silencieusement avec elle.

Quelle heure est-il ? Il fait nuit. Les étoiles et la lune brillent égoïstement. Mirajane semble s'être endormie. Laxus s'autorise à fermer les yeux, ses bras toujours refermés autour d'elle. Il refuse de la laisser partir. Plus jamais. Plus jamais cette peur de la perdre. Plus jamais cette odeur de sang en rentrant.

Bien sûr il sait que cet instant ne peut durer toujours. Qu'il devra la laisser partir et lui faire confiance pour revenir. Que rien ne dure jamais et que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils se doivent de vivre.

« - Je suis désolée. »

La voix est faible mais les mots sont nets. Elle n'invite pas à la conversation. Elle présente juste un fait, une excuse. Ne demande rien en retour. Ne veut rien en retour. Cette voix est fatiguée et douloureuse mais son timbre reste le même.

Laxus la serre plus fort contre lui. Tellement qu'il ne pas sûr qu'elle puisse encore respirer. Mais elle ne lutte pas. Il la laisse cependant aller et la force à croiser son regard. Leurs yeux s'affrontent dans la pénombre.

Il doit y avoir plusieurs centaines de choses à dire dans ce genre de cas. Peut-être même que quelqu'un a écrit un livre dessus et que l'on peut le trouver en librairie entre deux exemplaires de « Comment faire sa demande en mariage ? » et « Pimenter sa vie sexuelle pour les nuls ». A moins que ça ne soit au rayon condoléances. Oui il y a forcément un ton de circonstance à adopter, un regard bien particulier. Dans tous ces bouquins sur la grossesse que Levy avait offert à Mirajane à côté de « Maman et mage, ça donne quoi ? » et « Un bon mari est un mari mort, ou de l'art d'accoucher » il lui semblait en avoir vu un sur les fausses couches. Il y avait des mots qui revenaient avec récurrence. « Culpabilité. » « Dépression. » « Deuil. »

Elle baisse les yeux.

« - Mirajane regarde-moi. »

Il la voit déglutir avant de relever encore une fois la tête. Dans ses yeux il ne voit qu'un abîme. Elle est perdue entre ces draps, entre ses bras. Elle tombe, en chute libre, une fois encore. Mais cette fois-ci il veut plonger avec elle. Il connaît trop bien ce désespoir. Il ne l'a que trop vu dans ses yeux. Il refuse de le laisser s'installer une nouvelle fois.

« - Je t'aime. Et je suis là. »

Oui des centaines de choses à dire. Des « c'est pas ta faute », « on recommencera ». Des fleurs, des chocolats. Des « ce n'est pas grave », « ne déprime pas ». Leurs yeux ne se lâchent pas et elle se cramponne à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« - Ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est personne. Reste. »

Oui reste, ne part pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne détourne pas les yeux. Reste avec moi. Reste dans ces bras. Tu n'es pas bien lourde Mirajane, je te porterais jusqu'à ce que tu puisses voler de nouveau. Mais ne me fuis pas. Ne te détourne pas. Ne va pas penser que c'est à cause de toi parce que ça ne l'est pas. Il n'y a rien que toi ou moi aurions pu faire.

C'est ce qu'il voudrait dire. Mais il ne peut pas. Pourtant dans ses yeux il voit qu'elle les entend, tous ces mots qu'il ne dit pas.

Ca ne suffira pas. Il lui faudra cicatriser, réapprendre à marcher, à se laisser s'abandonner. Lui aussi devra laisser ses plaies se refermer. Ils mettront du temps à avancer, à passer au-delà ce qu'il vient de se passer.

La vie n'est pas une ligne droite, on prend des courbes. Et ça ne fait jamais du bien. Du moins pas dans l'instant. Ca fait même plutôt mal. Très mal. Comme un cœur que l'on dévore de l'intérieur, un peu plus tous les jours. Mais lorsqu'on en voit le bout et que l'on réalise que l'on est toujours vivant au fond, il y a ce petit bonheur d'y avoir survécut. D'avoir su prendre la courbe.


End file.
